


I Must Be

by westxkravitz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Set in the future like way after 2023. Don't know much about the overall history but this idea popped into my head after Endgame.





	I Must Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic so bear with me! Enjoy!

Peter Parker stares quietly at his reflection in the mirror, taking in a single sharp breath he finishes buttoning up what's left of his white collard shirt. He's nervous..so nervous, should he be? He plops down in the nearest chair defeated, this hotel room is stuffy and too big for his liking. He missed the quiet rumble of the New York City Streets and right now more than anything, he wants a bagel from his favorite shop down the road. However, he's learnt other the years that you can't always have everything you want. Tony taught him that. Tony... today was all about Tony for him at least. Everything since that day had been about him. He felt the need to continue what Tony started, the first couple months after the dusting were hard. Peter had never really experienced sadness in such a way, he remembered waking up suddenly and often in the middle of the night screaming.. wishing he could've done more but he knows now that he couldn't. You don't mess with fate, no matter how awful it may be. Fate had brought him his greatest sorrow and greatest love and destiny had brought him to this moment, it had always been him really. Peter knew it, not at first though, for a long time he thought it'd be Morgan. It was interesting to watch children grow up, watch their sweet little faces take on the pain and labor, the stark realities of adulthood. She was a scientist now, brilliant, and talented but she wasn't her father, she often told him as much.

_ Yesterday _

"Peter, you know I love you like a brother but science is it for me. I'm not my dad, I've got everything I want right here in this singular cell." she had said to him as she peered down the barrel of a microscope.

"I'm not ready Morg" he sighed as she shot him a deadly glare.

"My mother didn't choose to give the entirety of Stark Industries to just anyone you know, you underestimate yourself Peter Parker." Morgan said as she bustled around her lab looking through box after box of metal scraps.

"What are you looking for?" he questioned perching on the edge of the table

"Get your butt off my working table, and don't change the subject. What does your wife think?"

"She's you know.. happy." Peter says looking around the room avoiding Morgan's gaze as she sets down her parts and slips the goggles off her head and on to her face.

Morgan looks over at him once more and laughs "Wow, I didn't know you married Happy, can't believe you didn't invite me. I'm hurt, I could've used up all the frequent flyer miles I'll never stop having."

"You have a private jet" Peter says rolling his eyes

"Yeah and you married the woman who helped revolutionize modern science and your best description of her is.. happy. I don't know why Michelle keeps you around. I'd throw you out in a heartbeat." Morgan finishes lazily pointing a wrench at him.

"Michelle does not _keep_ me around, she loves me" Peter replies defensively.

"Uh-huh" hums Morgan.

"How dare you question her integrity, she's a very smart, capable woman who-"

"Thinks you're being stupid and wants you to take the company. Now pass me the splicer you big dummy." Morgan says with the wrench now between her teeth.

"Seriously what are you doing?" Peter questions once more as he stands up ignoring her reply.

"I.. am making something for my amazing, very smart, scientist of a big brother. Who's been destined to take on this job since the first time he said 'Mr.Stark.' Who swings from building to building saving lives everyday. Yet despite it all is literally the most unaware person I have ever met in my entire life. You don't know how special you are Peter." she smiles

"But Tony-" Peter quips back.

"My father would be so proud of you, so proud. He loved you so much."

"I know," he sighs

"You can't be everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man forever no matter how much you want to. Peter Parker got the girl, Peter Parker graduated valedictorian from MIT, and Peter Parker is going to do so much for the world and this company as just himself. Your powers are always gonna be there, this opportunity isn't, you've got a lot coming your way soon underoos. Now go home before we both have to face the wrath of Michelle Parker," she says pushing him towards the door.

"You know something, what do you know? Hey stop pushing me, Morgan this isn't funny. Not cool, I'm telling Pepper." huffs Peter as he stumbles on to the wooden living room floor.

"Mom, I'm pushing Peter out the lab because he won't go home and it's creepy." yells Morgan

"Okay honey, Peter did you have something to eat before you came over?" Pepper yells back from the kitchen.

"Yeah Pepper, I'm fine thanks for asking," Peter yells back.

"Always" Pepper warmly replies.

"You're gonna be great okay, I love you 2,000." Morgan says laughing.

"2,000 ?" Peter says looking playfully offended.

"We're not there yet, I'm just holding the door open for you" Morgan says casually.

Peter laughs silently.

"What's so funny?" questions Morgan.

"Nothing, I'll see you later Morggie" he smiles back.

"Don't call me- get out.. out now."

Morgan watches in amusement as Peter smiles back at her as he makes his way over to the balcony.

"Hey hey, what did I just say?"

"You can take the man out the spider but you can't take the spider out the man" Peter replies looking back over his shoulder at a confused Morgan.

"Okay I heard it when I said it" Peter says shaking his head as he leaps off the balcony.

"Goodbye Peter!"

As Peter swings away, Morgan steps back into her lab "Friday?"

"Yes Morgan," Friday replies.

"Text Michelle Parker and tell her that I'm horrible at keeping secrets so she better tell him before I do. Anyways how long till the update is complete." Morgan says perching on the very same table she previously kicked Peter off of.

"According to my calculations only five more hours until the Tony Stark module is fully integrated into the Spider-Man suit alongside Karen. Are you sure this will be helpful to Peter?" Friday replies.

"He may be stupid but he's not dumb besides Peter needs this more than anyone."

"Morgan are you sure you're alright because I can cancel the upload right now if-"

"I'm fine Fri, I've got this, you must be thinking of someone else if you think I'm burying my feelings." Morgan quickly snaps back.

Friday sighs as if I'm another world "Yes, I must be."

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a second chapter coming soon!


End file.
